A sheep in wolf's clothing
by messers-peaches
Summary: Sakura has a important mission which could effect the out come of the war. But by some unfortunate events she is captured by the Akatsuki. Yet still she is able to wrap them around her little finger. What could possibly go wrong? Sakura x Akatsuki you can vote for your favorite pair. romance and humor.
1. Getting good with the grass

**Hey I hope you like my new story if so please tell me and check out my others ^_^.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me adding shit)

'**inner voice'**

"**Black Zetzu"**

Chapter 1: getting good with the grass.

"Sakura, this mission is of vital importance. This village and the outcome of the war all depend on you, is this understood?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, I understand."

The blonde woman laced her fingers together and leaned forward, all warmth gone from her eyes in the serious atmosphere.

"You have two weeks. If you do not return by then I will expect the worst, no rescue team will come for you or any help, you must meet this deadline, it is of vital importance."

"Yes I understand Lady Tsunade, anything to repay my dept." Sakura nodded, steeling her face to be impassive and professional as possible. The mission would be hard yes but nothing she hasn't done before.

"Well then, good luck. And be safe you leave at noon." The pinkette smiled and turned to walk away. Delicate hand grasping the door handle she took one last look over her shoulder, smiled and walked out.

In her apartment Sakura packed her small blue rucksack with the necessities for her mission, spare clothes, and a small amount of food that would last her three days of walking, toiletries, a blanket and an encrypted scroll. Humming to herself she looked over her civilian clothes in the full length mirror by the bedroom door. Blue jeans fitted her hips and showed off her legs nicely, cherry red converse covered her feet and a sleeveless lose white shirt with a floral design covered her chest.

'**Damn we look fine'**

"You mean damn I look fine seeing and you're just the helpful voice inside my head" She spoke allowed, a habit she had gotten thanks to living alone for so long.

'**Smart arse'**

"Jealous" Taking one last look at her apartment she sighed mumbling "shouldn't have cleaned yesterday it looks too empty." Grabbing her backpack she headed out the door, locking it behind her and posting the keys through the letter box.

"Hey Sakura, over here" turning Sakura saw her blonde energetic teammate running up to her before he engulfed her into a bear hug. "Do you have to go _now_?" Naruto wined gently placing the pinkette on her feet before stepping back and looking down on her.

'When did he get so tall' she mused with a smile. "Yes, I'm sorry Naruto but it's only for two weeks I'll be back before you know it." Hugging the blonde one last time she jumped onto the adjacent apartment blocks roof and ran to the village gates, leaving her waving friend behind.

!-!

'**This so suuccckks, already two days and we've seen no one.'**

"Yeah it is odd but were heading in the right direction so it can't be too long now until- _offph_" having landed Sakura gazed up and the black lit figure towering over her. The silhouette was well over six feet tall with what looked to be like a giant dildo strapped to his back.

"Oh shit." She squeaked, heightening her voice a few octaves to seem frightened, the man above her smiled stepping closer.

(Sakura POV)

Black cloak. Red clouds. Giant dildo sword. Akatsuki no Kisame, check one. Grinning on the inside I made a startled cry and shuffled back until my back hit the rough bark of the tree. Wincing at the fresh burns at the base of my back were scraped.

'**Fuck repression that shit stings'**

'Well it's not for long so just fucking deal with it.'

"You from leaf?" Dildo sword asked. The deepness of his voice or the smirk on his lips doing nothing for my current position. Nodding what I hoped to sounding frightened he hulled me up to my feet. Roughly pushing me up against the tree, his body mass knocking the wind out of me. I groaned as my lower back spasms from the burns. Even with my eyes closed tight I could practically hear the smirk on his lips and he leaned into me more.

"Night, night" the husky voice and scent of fresh water washed over me as he hit the pressure point in my neck and everything went black.

'**Step one. Check.'**

**!-!**

**'Yo wake up, I've kept this fucking repression on long enough the least you can do is find us some fucking food.'**

'uggh, how long have I been out?.'

**'bout six hours, now come on make some noise I wanna be noticed!'**

Rolling her eyes Sakura stood up, rolling her solders she surveyed her cell. Dank walls surrounding her each side, with no windows the only light eliminating the cell was a small oil lamp on the other side of the iron bars. A small cot was pushed against the right corner and a steady leak dripped at the base, slowly soaking the bottom end of the mattress.

**'Wow what a shit hole.' **

'Yes but it's _our _shit hole, aren't you proud?'

**'Oh fuck up and make some noise already! Me hungry'**

Welling tears into her eyes Sakura laboured her breathing until it was coming out in sharp pants.

"HELP, HELP! PLEASE IS ANYONE T-THERE?"

As if someone has been waiting a tall man stepped out from behind the corner, stepping closer to the bars and I to the light Sakura could see the golden eyes and the soft crop of green hair of Zetzu.

'Where the fuck is the giant plant on his head?'

"P-please can y-you help me? I-I don't know where I am a-and I'm cold, please." making her voice crack on the last word, hot tears slipping down her checks, hiccupping softly.

**'Lay it on thick why don't you'**

'Oh shush.'

"Come with me girl." smirking the ex grass nin unlocked the cell as Sakura scrambled to get out.

"T-thank you." she stuttered, bowing her head.

**"Well isn't she delicious"** a brash voice came from the smirking teen. Grabbing a pale pink lock of her hair rubbing it between his fingers.

"W-what are you?" stepping back in shock, back colliding with the cold metal bars.

"Stop it you're scaring her" the original voice of the grass nin scolded himself.

**"I can't help if, she smell delectable" **taking another step closer he ran his annoyingly perfect nose along the shaking girls neck, inhaling deeply letting her scent of fear and adrenaline wash over him. Another sweet scent settled on the back of his tongue, filling the back of his brain with delightful fuzz, losing all sense of reason. "Maybe just a small taste" opening his mouth to take a bite a booming voice echoed along the cell walls. "Zetzu, you have orders to not harm the hostage."

**'Hostage huh?'**

'Well that makes things easier.'

Springing away like Sakura was a lit flame Zetzu seemed to come to his senses, his golden eyes coming into focus a look of shock settled on his face. "I apologise" bowing he stalked off down the opposite hallway and out of site. "Only just woken up and already causing trouble, huh leaf?" the gravelly voice of Kisame drifted from the shadows. Quickly rubbing her eyes of any excess water Sakura gazed up at the shadowed face of Kisame.

'**Damn it fish stick it was just getting good!"**

'Good!? He almost ate us!'

'Yeah but what a way to go' the goofy smile on the sentient voices face did nothing to help Sakura's worry of her sanity.

"Who are you, what do you want from me?"

"Follow me leaf and our leader will explain everything. " turning, expecting her to follow Kisame strode off, long purposeful strides, down the winding hall. Smiling to her Sakura hurried off to catch up with him.

**'Akatsuki leader huh?'** hearing the smile of the inner voices lips Sakura replied.

"Step two. Check."

!-!

Hey I hope you all liked it and I will be updating soon ^_^ Make sure you review and tell your friends.

Ja ne ^_^

~ M.P


	2. Sacrificing is the best complement

Hey I'm back, Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews so I hope you like this chapter and make sure to review it really makes my day ^_^

"talking"

'Thinking'

(me adding shit)

**Black zetzu/ 'inner Sakura'**

!

To say that the Akatsuki leader had a bit of a dick complex was an understatement.

'**My god could that chair be any bigger? We know you're all powerful don't over compensate.'**

'Can you please not I'm trying to listen.'

The Akatsuki leader's stair bored down at the pinkette, seeming to try and intimidate the petite girl but she knew better. Visibly shrinking back against his gaze Sakura looked away, staring at anything that wasn't the leader's eyes. Sadly that didn't leave much, the room was dark and shrouded in shadows, and the only visible light source was of a small candle on the Akatsuki larders desk causing an ominous glow over his pale and chiselled features.

'**I mean really what is it with these guys and light bulbs? And the no windows thing? Creepy.'**

'I'm guessing it's because were underground genius.'

Rather rudely finishing the conversation the voice stuck put her tongue and turned away, the pinkette questioning herself how she even knew this.

"Your name is Haruno Sakura, correct?" The man asked, his voice causing an involuntary shiver up the girls spine.

"Y-yes it is – lifting her head she squared her solders to gaze into the man's ringed eyes – W-what is it that you want from me?" she asked, her brave and reckless attitude shining through. Smirking, the man leaned forward studying the girl, no, teenager before him. Not being over the age of nineteen himself he had to admit he was pleasantly surprised at the brave front this girl was putting up before him.

"What we want from you is to behave and stay in your place, we will then return you home once we know your worth." Leaning back the pierced man expected her to accept this and most likely cry. But sadly our pierced villain doesn't have much knowledge in the fairer sex then what he likes to think and was shocked when she spoke up against his final (and godly) word.

"But what could you want with me I'm just a civilian?"

Big, curious, emerald doe eyes blinked quizzically up at him. Her head was tilted in confusion and hands clasped behind her back, she seemed very relaxed for someone who had just been kidnapped.

"Yes you are just a civilian but you are also a resident of the village hidden in the leaves are you not?" He said with a sigh, this pretty girl was going to cause more trouble than she was worth.

"Yes?" She asked, still not seeming to understand why she was there.

"Well then, there's your answer, Kisame" Calling in the rather large blue fish/man Pein instructed him to take her to the kitchen to meet the other members. Sighing and rubbing his temples Pein blew out the one solitary candle.

!

(Sakura P.O.V)

"Understand? Just don't cause any trouble and you'll be out of here in no time." The blue man said his gravelly voice was strangely comforting.

'**Ohhh~, someone's becoming attached.'**

'Hey, am not! Just like his voice is all.'

I sighed at the lack of response and mentally prepared myself for meeting the rest of the Akatsuki.

'I really should have read that bingo book Kaka-sensei gave me.'

"Here we are" Kisame pushed open the door to the kitchen, the open space had a dining table big enough to fit ten people comfortable around it, it also had a marble top counters and a island in the centre where another freakishly tall Akatsuki member sat reading the paper.

'**Oh my God they have lights!'**

'Oh so now you're back'

The big stainless steel fridge sat a little left to the room next to the sink, the oven was over on the right side of the room nestled in between some cupboards. "Yo, Kakuzu this is Sakura Haruno, our newest guest." Kisame said with a wicked smile.

'Arse'

Kakuzu looked up over his paper and gazed at me, his dark eyes were framed by long brown hair that was lose hanging over his solders, a scowl seemed permanently etched into his face, and his tan skin was scared by multiple stitches, the two most noticeable were the once either side of his mouth.

'**Aw, why so serious?'**

Chocking back a laugh I bowed low hoping that my short hair would be enough to cover the smile on my face. "It's nice to meet you Kakuzu-san" I said, keeping my tone even and hiding my smile with a twitch of my lips.

'Never do that again!'

He only grunted in response and turned his gaze back to his paper.

'**Rude'**

"Don't mind him he's just not used to seeing lots of girls is all." Cracking a smile Kisame ignored the glare sent his way from the stitched man. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh and you are?" I smiled as a handsome grin broke across his lips showing his spiky teeth. A big blue hand clutched at the black t-shirt he wore where his heart is. "Ouch, cut me deep why don't you."

'wow there pretty lax here aren't they?'

"Hey fishfuck, who's the pink bitch?" an obnoxious voice shouted from across the kitchen, my eyebrow twitched as the owner of the voice sauntered in. The newly arrived Akatsuki member ran his hand through his slicked back silver hair and leaned up against the door frame causing his exposed chest and stomach muscles to stretch, his purple gaze ran up and down my frame as a smirk twisted on his lips.

'**Sweet baby jesus, that is one fine hunk o' man.'**

'I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit' Internally rolling my eyes at the voice I turned to face the man, crossing my arms underneath my chest I scowled and his obnoxious **–'sexy'-** face.

"Just who the hell are you calling a pink bitch old man? Shouldn't you be in a home or something?" Hearing Kisame's booming laughter and seeing a vein on the guys forehead pulse caused pride to well up in my chest. A dark red blush spread up the man's neck and up to the tips of his ears, obscuring the man's otherwise pale and flawless skin. Staling closer the, still nameless, man shot a hand forward and roughly grabbed my neck, slamming me up against the nearest wall. I fought against the instinct to avoid the attack as my lower back blazed with pain from the rough handling. I could already feel my throat becoming horse at the constricting pressure and could see Kisame and Kakuzu glance wearily at each other, debating whether or not to intervene.

'Damn, not this again why is it that we're always up against a wall or a tree, what next the damn fridge?'

'**How are you complaining, personally I hope it's a bed.'** Wiggling its eyebrows the voice cackled at my obvious displeasure from its input.

"Now listen here you little bitch. I'm Hidan and I will not think twice about sacrificing you no matter who you are or why you're here is that understood?" He growled, his voice held a hint of malice and the subtle scent of chocolate, his purple eyes alive with the thought of my blood. Blinking lazily I tilted my head (a very hard achievement I might add with his death grip on me) and locked eyes with him, then with an even and lazy tone only one could master after years of training I said;

"By sacrifice that would imply given to a higher power correct? If so that means you deem me worthy, so I'll just take that as a complement. Thank you Hidan-san."

A slight shock settled across all three Akatsuki members faces before he dropped me to the ground, an unpleasant jolt ran up my spine causing me to wince.

"Tsk, see ya pink bitch" he waved over his solder as he walked off down a random hallway, a light tone of amusement in his voice could be heard.

"You've got a smart mouth." Kakuzu commentated, picking up his paper he had put down when Hidan has slammed me into the wall. I smirked at the comment. "You should see my IQ." I quipped and took the hand Kisame offered me as he hauled me off the ground.

"Ya pretty lax for someone who has just been kidnapped d'ya know that?" His large blue hand squeezing my much smaller one once quickly before letting his arm fall at his side again.

'**Well that was friendly.'**

I shrugged my shoulders; "If you hand wanted to kill me you would have already done it wouldn't ya think?" I said turning to him.

"There can be worse things a man can do to a girl then killing her." His low baritone voice echoing through my chest.

"I know- I said looking up at his weird golden, hazel eyes- but I think guys like you would have more honour then that."

!

(Kisame P.O.V)

My eyes widened at what this short, weak little civilian had just said. Honour, she speaks of honour about a group of S-class criminal nin? I mean yes the rumours are just that rumours but still. I glanced over at Kakuzu to see that same shocked look on his face, I could see something clicking into place in his head but I could tell what. I looked back down at this little doe eyed girl. I coughed and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Well, um, yes. I'll ugh... take you to where you'll be staying, I'll get you when food is ready and you can meet the rest of the Akatsuki then."

What the hell is wrong with me! I'm stuttering like some hormonal school boy. I place my hand on the girls shoulder, feeling the smooth skin under my palm as I steer her down the hallway Hidan had just left and towards my room. I took a glance over my shoulder at Kakuzu to see his eyes trained on the girls back, not leaving it until we turn a corner and are out of site. After tugging her to a stop outside of my worn out oak door I pushed it open and lead her through.

"You'll, um, be staying with me for now, fell free to read any of the books or just sleep, I'll get you when foods done, and don't try any funny business got it?" I asked her eyes weren't on me but on the tall book shelf just left of my desk. What a fishman can't enjoy reading?

"Okay, thank you." She mumbled as she pulled off _Alice in Wonderland_ and plonked herself onto the edge of my bed. I sighed at her easygoing attitude and closed the door, locking it behind me. Resting my head against the door I breathed deeply in and out to dispel the fuzzy feeling in my head.

"Damn stupid girls, damn stupid hormones." I mumbled under my breath as I turned and made my way back into the kitchen. This shouldn't be that hard right?

!

Ta daaa~ hope you liked it. remember to review and tell your friends.

MP~


End file.
